Good As New
by Grilo-Fanatic
Summary: OC fanfic of what happens to Baby after the Winchesters decide its someone elses turn to save the world. RIP Bobby Singer. M for language and graphic imagery


It had been years. It had been over at least one hundred years since she had seen it, but there it was. The car had rusted out, dents all along the side and paint chipping everywhere. Scratches ran up and down her sides, causing her to laugh. The previous own would have had a fit, had he known how his Baby had been being taken care of. She had been dumped in some old car lot, being covered up by tarps that worn through. The seats had dried out and cracked from the sun, leaving holes open. Windows had been shattered, and she was sitting on cinder blocks on the frame. It was always just a glance when people saw her, never giving her a second thought. Never thinking about the two boys that grew up in the back seat who had saved the world.

"There you are. Baby, I've been looking for you everywhere," she would say. She gently ran her fingers over the side, chips of paint and rust getting stuck to her fingers, along with the dirt that had started to cake on her. She flagged the tow truck in, hooking the beaten down frame up and helping the overweight man to get her up onto the bed of the truck. He grumbled, something about it not having wheels and was a hunk of junk. "Hey! You watch your mouth. This car was home to my family, and you'll be better off to shut your god damn trap." The fat man shut his mouth, quickly getting it out of the over-grown field that was destined to be mowed. She sighed, watching as the familiar license plate of KAZ-2Y5 went down the road.

It was about an hour before she was able to actually look at Baby. The mice had gotten to the seats and what was left of her, having nests all over in the engine and all kinds of holes chewed in the crusty leather. She shook her head, taking in the immense task at hand. It would take a while to get her back in her old shape, but it was something that had to be done. She sat down in the passenger's seat with immense caution, knowing nobody drove Baby but him. The memories began to flood her brain, all of the hurt and pain coming with them. The family she had lost, the good and the bad times. It drove her to sobbing, but there was something she knew wasn't allowed in the car. Wiping her tears with the back of her hand, she repeated to herself and the old car, "No chick-flick moments, right Baby?" She couldn't help but reminisce of the last time she had seen them.

" _No. It'll be alright Sammy, we'll get you help and then we'll get me some help and we'll make it through this. I swear," Dean said, holding his intestines in his body. Sammy was lying next to him, just as cut up and hurt. Dean didn't know that Sam was already gone, urging him from the Pearly Gates to let go. It was someone else's turn to save the world now. Dean felt for any life from Sammy's hand, but when the grip wasn't returned it started. A single tear slid down his cheek, quickly turning into many. He was full on sobbing now, salty water rushing down his face as salty blood ran out of his cuts. Dean gave up, flopping down onto his side, next to his brother. "Don't you worry Sammy, I'm coming. I ain't leaving you," he said. The breath left his lungs for the last time as his apple green eyes closed. The leader of the reapers, Death himself, had come to collect the older Winchester, just as he had the younger._

" _It is your time Dean. Will you come with me? Or stay?" Death asked. The older Winchester nodded, having plenty of time to relive the memories when he got to see his little brother again._

" _You got me this time, Death. Just take me to Sammy. It's over. It's someone else's turn to save the world now, right?" Dean asked, and Death nodded. He motioned with his cane, and the two began to walk. Not as strangers, but old friends._

* * *

 _It was a week before she had found the body, stumbling across them on another hunt. Her best friend was just as close with the Winchesters as she was, and all it took was one look to know the world had been turned on its side._

" _That can't be them it was just a simple demon hunt, right? They had been on an easy one. That can't be them," Skylar screamed, a waterfall coming from her eyes. The other held it in, knowing that it was going to hurt more than anything. She had seen family and friends live and die before, but nothing hurt more that finding the Winchester boys, bloodied and cut up, on some cement floor. The two girls took off in a full sprint, only to see gray skin lying in a pool of dried blood. Skylar burst into tears, covering her mouth and turning to her friend who grabbed her and held her close._

" _Come on Sky, we have to do this right. No letting them come back, even though I don't think they would. We have to let them be. Let them stay wherever they are. Come on. Let's do this one thing for them, for the boys who saved the world." The two girls sucked it up, carefully pealing their bodies off of the pavement and making their way outside. "I've got sheets in the car. Stay here," she said, motioning for her friend to stand guard as she retrieved the white sheets out of the trunk of her own car before walking back and wrapping their bodies tightly. The girls carried them, gently laying them in the backseat of their car before driving back to the place they called their headquarters. The water was calm that day outside the bat-cave, and the rafts were made of dry wood. "Let's give them a real funeral." Skylar nodded, helping her to put the older Winchester onto one of the rafts. They doused him with gasoline, gently shipping him out into the lake and watching as he burned to ashes. Tears were shed as were shouts of anger and frustration. They sent the younger Winchester out as well, sitting down and watching as they burned away into nothing. A little breeze picked up, carrying their ashes over the forest that covered the bunker._

" _I can't do this anymore. I can't. I don't want to be a hunter anymore. Luna, if you want to keep hunting and killing those bastards, you do that. I just can't anymore. Not without them. I'm going to go. I'm sorry. You know my number if you need anything. Don't stay gone forever, alright?" Skylar said, rubbing my shoulders as she began to walk away, heading into the bunker to grab one of the many cars that were kept there. Within an hour she was gone, some old beater car leaving as she started driving. But the other one sat there, watching the remaining fire begin to die out. It wasn't until all of the stars in the sky were visible, as was the full moon that she decided to stand up. She carefully made her way into the bunker, the one place they called a slight home. It was nothing compared to the car, but it was a place of knowledge and love. She couldn't take it. Luna began to break things, screaming and crying. Lamps flew, book shelves were broken. Many of the different books that once helped the boys to stay alive were now being thrown about, crashing to the floor and destroying other things. Almost all of the chairs had been broken, all of the lights were out, and all of the books were scattered around the floor. She knew that Skylar was doing the exact same thing, only in a motel room somewhere. She knew there were holes in walls, bloody knuckles, and another shattered heart somewhere else in the world. But now, it was time to be an adult._

 _Luna sighed, holding emotions in as she went to the first bed room, gently opening the door and holding in tears as the smell of gunpowder and whiskey hit her like a ton of bricks. She flicked the light on, seeing all the different guns hanging on the wall. The picture of his family on the desk. With a sigh, she gently turned the light off, shut and locked the door, and headed to the next._

 _The other bedroom was fairly empty, but smelled of the cologne he used to wear. The younger brother was rather fond of books, and a slight scent of old parchment and ink floated about in the room. His closet door was slightly open, showing many different things: flannels of all different colors, a couple coats that would actually fit him, and a few suits that he used out in the field. Another wave of anguish hit her as she gently shut the closet door, leaving the room and locking it just as she had the previous one._

 _She shut any remaining unbroken lights off, throwing out the food in the fridge and anything that would have gone rotten when left. She made sure to grab the bag as she left, locking the bunker up and taking the key with her. Lex felt as if they weren't welcome without the boys, considering they were the legacies and she was just a monster that had refused death. One last glance at the little hobbit hole she called home for a while and she was gone._

* * *

 _The angel had disappeared when the boys did. He must have known, being there to welcome into their own personal heavens. He hadn't made any attempt to contact her, but she had stopped praying to him after a few months of no response. She knew it was for the best, considering he was an angel and understood human emotions more than he should. He had always been different, being more human than any of the winged dick bags that called themselves the shepherds._

 _It had been a few years since she had heard from her best friend. Skylar needed help on a case. Sky had been hunting the dirty son of a bitch who had killed the boys. Luna couldn't tell her no, so she showed up to some nasty motel on the edge of a town. The old beater was parked near the end of the building. Luna parked near it, climbing out of her car and heading up to the only motel room with the light still on. She turn the knob slowly, walking in to find her once best friend slumped over on the table. Vomit covered the books, making them completely illegible. How long ago had she called? Luna began to panic, rushing over and checking her for- Nothing. There was nothing, and she was already cold. A small note had been scratched out under her hand with a pen onto the table._

 _Luna- Sorry I couldn't find and gank the filthy son of a bitch. I must have drank too much, paired with the pain killers I'm on for three fractured ribs and a broken leg. I let go, so don't worry about me trying to stick around. When you come to the other side, come and find me. I'll be with everyone, so hurry up and come and get us. We'll be waiting. –Sky_

 _No. Not her too. Tears rushed out of her eyes as she clung to the lifeless body that was her best friend. There was nothing else to life for. Luna cried for days, destroying this motel room just as she had every one she had stayed in since the first time. Nothing would make this not hurt. She knew she would have to move on, eventually accept that her three best friends had been killed doing the profession that no one survived. After a few days of brewing in her own self-hatred, she carefully grabbed Skylar's body, wrapping her in one of her favorite prints: black with little white skulls. She did the same she did for the Winchester's, building a raft and sending her off into the water. That night she slept under the stars, not having enough strength to move._

 _Days turned into weeks, which turned into months and years. The wounds didn't seem to heal. Everything was raw. It wasn't for a few decades when she finally began to except that they weren't going to be around. It had been years since the phones went out of date, and she couldn't call to hear their voices on the messages anymore. When the lines disconnected, it brought another wave of anger. She had desperately wanted her family back, but she knew there was no way. Even if she had died, her soul would go to the home of the monsters. A reaper would come to bring her there instead of into the clouds above where she felt she had earned to be. The necklace hung around her neck of a small skull and crossbones. It was Skylar's, and she had refused to let it go. She could never let go of her only family._

 _It took decades before she made friends again. It took even longer before she accepted them into her life. She watched as the new waves of hunters came and were desecrated, being obliterated by the monsters as there was no one to help them learn. All of the older hunters who knew what was coming after them had given up. "If the Winchesters are dead, we're all doomed." Luna would still fight though, killing anything that dared to cross her path. It had taken many decades before she would help another hunter, and even then it was the attitude of "don't call me unless you're dying."_

 _It took almost seventy years before she was alright again. She had accepted that they were gone, and didn't dwell on it. She didn't cry at another funeral as she had no tears. She was standing before the casket of a young hunter who had been killed at a simple ghost hunt, being thrown into a tree and impaled on a branch. These new hunters didn't know what they were doing. She would have to help now. The demons were starting to get a leg up, and that was the last thing she wanted. This is where she started to fight again. Harder than she ever had before, reminding the monsters who they answered to. Then she remembered._

 _Her old car had been blown up on a hunt, a wendigo trashing the engine and letting her watch as it went up in a ball of flame. The dirty son of a bitch was ganked two weeks later by two novice hunters, two who had been trained but warned about the life. Luna needed a new car, but not just any car. She needed their car, as it was the only one worth saving anymore. This is where we began._

The first thing to be done was the roof. It had to be fixed, having a giant dent. She sighed, laying on the seat and pushing it up with her feet. A memory of the older Winchester doing just the same was brought to the front of her mind, and she held the tears in as she continued to fix his precious Baby. After the roof came the doors, then the checkup on the frame, then the tires. It took her a few months, but then it was done. Luna had made sure of a few things, including the army man in the door, Legos in the heater, and the initials scratched into the back. The leather had been replaced, and everything was just as it should be. The old tapes were practically dust by now, but she hooked up music to play the mullet rock that had graced the speakers once before.

"Just one more thing Baby." She sighed, taking the necklace and slipping it around the rearview mirror. "You raised more than the Winchesters, Baby. We're all your kids. You owe me this one last thing. If you don't, I'll call Dean, and I'll let him come and give you a hard time for not starting for me. Alright Baby-girl, let's get this show on the road." Luna held in a breath as the key was turned, starting the engine. Baby purred to life, giving off a familiar sound. "There we go. Good girl," she said, gently petting the dash of the old car. She had refurbished the trunk as well, making sure the demon trap was painted on the top. The bottom had been embellished with all kinds of new sigils that had been discovered over the years that warded against all kinds of ghosts and ghouls. "Come on Baby, let's go gank some mother's." She stopped in mid motion to drive, having a thought that turned into an action. She carefully exited the car, running her hands over the pitch black paint job that had been cleaned and waxed so it shined brighter than the sun. She sighed, leaning against the trunk and slipping her hands into her pockets before looking up to the clouds. The sun had begun to set, making the sky shades of orange and pink. "Um, breaker breaker, you up there? Castiel, if you've got your ears on, I just wanted to say hi. I know it's been a really long time since you've been gone, but I just wanted to say that I miss you, and if you wanted to help me with these new guys, I wouldn't say no. Um, I don't really know how to do this anymore," she said. She closed her eyes, trying to think of something to day. The flutter of wings caused her to open her eyes, and there he stood. The trench coat was still present, but his tie was missing and he didn't have the jacket that matched the pants anymore. She could see that his sleeves were rolled up, and that he had made a home up there somewhere. "Hey Cas. Long time, no see."

"I would like to join you. Dean, Sam, Skylar. They all say hello. Everyone misses you, and they're all watching you from up there. Would you like me to ride shotgun, or would you like me to drive?" he asked, smiling gently. I smiled, shaking my head and pulling him into a hug.

"Come on you baby in a trench coat, let's go gank some nasty sons of bitches."


End file.
